Sweet Confession
by drunkdragon
Summary: Inspired by Sentence 36 of Lizzy Rebel's Adrift drabble collection. Zihark x Illyana


Alright! So I finally took the time to finish this oneshot that was prompted by Lizzy Rebel's "Adrift" drabble series. I claim no credit for the following sentence, but this is what I based this oneshot off of:

**o036. Secret  
**"I gave you an apple, now tell me a secret," Zihark challenges, pulling her lips away from the fruit, but his confidence is quickly lost when Ilyana leans in and says she loves him.

I took this one because it had something to do with apples.

And for all of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Uchiha Crest, patience, for I believe I am at the halfway point of the chapter that I might split into two (that means you might be getting a double update).

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Onward! (And to Lizzy Rebel: I hope this falls under tasteful smut. First time trying out this technique so bear with me through the mistakes.)

* * *

"How are you?" He takes a small bite of the apple and then passes it to Illyana. 

A simple question, and the first question Zihark always asks Illyana. She responds. Then she takes a bite of the fruit and hands it to him once more.

"What's on your mind?" Another small nibble.

A little more complicated question and the second question Zihark always asks Illyana. She answers, takes a chomp out of the fruit, and hands it over.

And so they got to know each other, a few bites at a time, itty-bitty morsels of the other person's life. Sometimes it's hard for one to speak. Other times words fly at the speed of the bird laguz. They sit eye to eye in a secluded part of the camp.

But not today.

"How are you?" Zihark asks. He takes a bite and hands it over.

She just smiles playfully and responds. "A little hungry." She always says that. This time she puts her mouth over his bite, he notices, before taking the piece into her mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing slowly. She hands the fruit back.

"What's on your mind?" A bite tiny in comparison to hers is found on the apple. He gives it back.

Her smile just grows and instead of responding she bites over his incisor mark. She returns the fruit to him.

"You're supposed to respond, you know," Zihark simply smirks at her tomfoolery. He gives her the apple but she refuses this time.

"You didn't take a bite."

He does so and tosses it to her. She catches the apple with both hands before quickly turning it over and once again eating over his marks. Only one person appears to have eaten the apple. She gives it back.

"Alright, now you're hiding something from me." Bite. Pass.

She just smiles even larger and begins to look for his bite mark, his share of the fruit. But as she begins to bite down, she feels his hand gently pull the apple away from her. She pouts a little to humor him.

"Come on now, I practically give you apples. Tell me, what is your secret?" he inquires. He's enraptured now. He must know why she isn't talking.

She lets go of the apple, her first objective complete. Her opposite hand holds his and she turns about it, about the apple, around him until she's facing the back of his sitting figure. She feels him tensing up and finds it cute. Her other hand finds its home over his chest and, using her previous arm, she pulls the apple over his shoulder. She finds his bite mark.

She puts on her most sultry smile. "I love you," she gently whispers into his ear. He almost drops the apple, but her hand holds tightly over his, preventing the horrible disaster. "And I want every single bite, every little morsel of you for myself." She bites over his bite, enjoying the blush that creeps onto his cheeks.

She turns his head to face her and he knows what's coming next.

He tastes like apples. And that's good, because it's her most favorite thing in the world.

* * *

I wouldn't really call this a direct sequel to the "Apples" oneshot because the writing style in here is very much different than the other one, which is the main reason why I'm putting this under as a seperate oneshot. I guess I'll revisit it some time in the future, but for now, I'll leave it like this because I have my Naruto fics to worry about as well. 

If I do make a lemon, I'll email it to those who asked for it.


End file.
